How Jessica really lost her leg
by Clara12501
Summary: Jessica was having fun after the track meet until something happens. I hope you read, review, favorite, or follow. Do whatever you want. It may suck I don't care it is my first fanfic and I don't like haters. JK anyway hope you like read love ya lots. Car


**I do not own The Running Dream. This is my first Fan-Fiction I hope you enjoy and please review I want to hear what you have to say and what I should fix. All rights go to the author Wendelin Van Draanen.**

**Jessica's P.O.V**

The crowd is screaming. Fiona's screaming "we won, we won, we won." Everyone including me are jumping up and down. My heart is pounding I won the last race. That was the final race that gave us the last points to win the track meet. I was catching my breath when Fiona came running at me screaming again and again "we won, we won, we won." Soon the track team is surrounding me. Then all of a sudden the two strongest boys on the track team lifted me up on their shoulders and I felt like I was the Queen of the world. They carried me all the way to the bus they put me down just before we get on the bus. They dropped me and I stubbed my toe really hard and screamed, "owwwwwwww why did you drop me? That hurt my toe incredibly bad." I get on the bus and of course I sit next to Fiona my BFF. I make sure I get the window seat on the right aisle. We started talking about the track meet.

"I can't believe we just beat the best team in the state." said Fiona

"I know right, I am very stunned."

I can't wait to tell my mom and dad" said Fiona

"Me Eith-"

All of the sudden there was a sudden jolt on my right side. Everything around me was squished and I hear screams and everything is blurry.

"I can't move" I tell Fiona

She dials 911 and they answer on the second ring.

She cry - screams into the phone "Our bus just got in a wreck and some of us are hurt. someone I don't think can survive and another one cannot move. hurry we are on the corner of University and Gloria Switch Rd." She then hangs up.

**Fiona's P.O.V**

I scream at the top of my lungs. We try keeping Jessica conscious. We hear sirens coming from a distance. It's another 2 minutes until they get here. Jessica slowly loses consciousness and closes her eyes we think she's gone. We see her eyes flicker and then we know she's gone. The police get out "the jaws of life" (it's just o really big pair of pliers the can crush a car) and cut open the bus. They have five ambulances ready to take people. They only needed four of them for people who needed to go to the hospital. The other one was there to check on people who weren't really hurt but they just wanted to make sure they were ok.

**Jessica's P.O.V**

They put me on a gurney. They strap me down. All of the sudden I hear Fiona faintly scream.

"Wait for me I want to come"

I feel happy on the inside that she cares about me so much but I don't want her to see me like this. But I can't stop her. We get in the ambulance and they wait for her. She gets in. We get to the hospital. Now all I see is black and I don't feel anything. I assume we get in a room because I see a bright light. I hear faint orders and I know I'm either dead or going into surgery.

**Fiona's P.O.V**

We get to the hospital and I get down and then watch as they take Jessica away. I want her back so bad. I waited in the Hospital waiting room for 6 hours. The doctor then came out and gave us the news I was glad about but also didn't want to hear. The doctor said.

"It was better than we thought. We honestly thought we were going to lose her, but got her back though but we did have to amputate her leg. We didn't want to but it wasn't getting any blood flow so we had to so she wouldn't happen to get a disease. She still is unconscious but she will probably wake up within a week. She will be staying here for a while unless you would like to move her to a different hospital. We offer a free movement."

Jessica's mom says, "no thank you"

The doctor goes back to look at other patients. About an hour later the doctor comes out again and tells us that one of me and Jessica's best friends didn't make it. I started bawling. I decided it had been a hard day so I go home.

**Jessica's P.O.V **

I believe I went into surgery when I feel a sharp pain go up my leg. I scream. Inside that is of course. I try to block it out. I try to wake up but I can't. The pain doesn't go away until about 5 hours later. It's still nagging at me but it's better. It only feels like hours until I wake up. When I do wake up my parents told me that I had been asleep for about a week and I freaked out. Dr. Wells comes in and moves my covers off of me and that was when I saw the real damage. My eyes start watering and I start to ball. I can't stop myself. I cry and cry and cry. I don't want to see any of my friends I only want to see my family and that's it. I know that sooner or later I am going to have to face my friends. Just not I can't it's to hard. I just wish it was a dream. I can't believe I am never going to run again...

**Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed. Please review I will accept all comments. I want to know what you think. I want to know if you think I should continue into the real story. Once again thanks.**


End file.
